


A New Level

by FangirlingStrangerThings



Series: The Life You Deserve Universe [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Hormones, I just made that up, Insecurity, Love, Lumax, Mileven, Ship name Wen, Smut, Teenage Hormones, Virginity, Will and Jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingStrangerThings/pseuds/FangirlingStrangerThings
Summary: Will and Jen are deeply in love and have been officially dating for two years. They both want to move their relationship to a new level, ready for the intimacy that stirs in them both.Can Will battle through his insecurities and realise that all Jen wants is him?The Life You Deserve Universe. Three part story.





	1. Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I'm swooping back into The Life You Deserve universe! :-) In preparation for the sequel coming out, I have this three part Will and Jen story and then a three part Lumax story coming out. 
> 
> You don't need to have read TLYD to enjoy this story, but if you would like some background reading into Will and Jen's relationship, I would recommend chapter two of The Life You Deserve Missing Moments! 
> 
> Please note that this story will contain smut in chapter three. 

A New Level

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Hungry Eyes

 

_Summer 1987_

 

The lights in the movie theatre dipped low as the screen reel changed to black before the song  _Be My Baby_ started to play as the opening credits to ' _Dirty Dancing'_ began. It was early August and the movie theatre was packed with teenagers and adults all eager to see the newest release.

Will Byers and Jennifer Hayes sat two rows from the back, a warm bucket of buttery popcorn between them as they watched the dancers on the screen move with subtle and sensual caresses.

Jen gulped quietly, her hand clasped in Will's was starting to feel clammy as her blue eyes widened at the erotic dancing they were watching. She didn't dare to look at her boyfriend, wondering if his cheeks were blushing too.

She had heard that the movie was controversial but when El assured her it was fantastic and she needed to see it, Jen had happily asked Will to come along. In a week her boyfriend and the rest of the party where off to California, while Jen was going to Florida. With this in mind they were trying to spend as much time alone as possible.

A movie had seemed like a great option but now that Jen was sat in such close proximity to her boyfriend while watching these provocative dance moves, she couldn't help but think this had been a bad idea.

This kind of movie was something Jen would watch in the safety of her bedroom with her girlfriends, all of them giggling together at the sexual moments and whispering in hushed voices at how handsome Patrick Swayze was.

It wasn't that Jen was a prude or couldn't handle this kind of movie. No, it was the fact that her boyfriend, who she was incredibly attracted to was holding her hand and watching the dancing too, making her heart race with adrenaline.

The movie captivated Jen and she found herself wanting what Baby and Johnny had. The love making scene made the young couple flustered as they stuffed their mouths with popcorn and both pretended that they weren't thinking the  _exact_ same thing.

They had been dating for two years now and things had moved along in their relationship. Sweet kisses had become longer, then open mouthed, then tongues had been involved heating up the moment. And then touching had started, gentle hands over the curves of Jen's body, her own fingers trailing down Will's abdomen. And before either of them knew it, they were ready for  _more_.

Jen knew that Mike and El, Lucas and Max, and Dustin and Maggie had all lost their virginity. And while it was by no means a competition, she felt ready,  _truly_ ready to give herself to Will.

Her only worry was that he was holding himself back and she didn't know  _why_. It was a thought that kept her up at night as she stared at her ceiling, her breathing heavy as she imagined what sex with Will would be like. She wanted him and could only hope he wanted her too.

* * *

 

Will felt twitchy as he drove Jen home after the movie. His hands firmly gripped the steering wheel as he stared ahead at the open road, his heart still racing from a combination of the sexual movie and his gorgeous girlfriend. It was the height of summer, a wave of heat beating down on Hawkins daily and making Jen wear shorter dresses, skirts and shorts than usual. Not that Will minded  _at all_. But he couldn't pretend that it wasn't distracting.

For most of the movie he found his green eyes flickering between the intense scenes and Jen's tanned legs. Wow they were nice. Will's teenage mind pictured running his hand up her leg and he had to blink rapidly, calming down his adolescent thoughts and concentrate on the road. Thankfully Jen was mostly distracted by fiddling with the radio, trying to find a station that played her favourite songs.

"I like this one," Jen said with a satisfied smile as she leaned back against the passenger seat and tapped her hand on her thigh to the beat of  _Alone_ by Heart. Will couldn't help but grin as his girlfriend started to sing, loving her voice. "Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you!" Jen's soft tune was music to Will's ears and he laughed lovingly when she pointed at him as if she was singing the words for him only.

He reached for the hand on her thigh and their fingers immediately locked together as they both smiled happily. Will's heart quivered with excitement and he sighed contently, feeling so incredibly blissful to have Jen by his side. He loved her so much and it still seemed like a dream that one of the most popular girls in school had fallen for him. Will Byers, zombie boy.

He knew how lucky he was to have Jen and it was for that reason that he was so terrified to take things to the next level. Will always strived to make her happy and she made him happy too, so incredibly happy that he didn't feel like he deserved it.

But making love to her? That was a  _whole_  new level. Could he really please her? Make her feel good in the moment? Or would he ruin things, ruin _her_? What if she wasn't happy with his body?

The insecurities that ebbed at Will's mind every day came right back to the surface as his stomach clenched painfully at the thought of never being good enough for Jennifer Hayes. He faked a smile for the rest of the car ride, thankful that Jen was consumed in singing along to the radio and mostly distracted.

Will pulled up in her parents drive, surprised to see that it was empty. He turned to Jen to find she had also noticed but she didn't look worried. "Mom and Paul must still be out on their date." She explained as she undid her seat belt.

Jen hesitantly looked over at Will, a shy smile on her pretty lips but a determination in her blue eyes as she asked, "do you want to come inside?"

Will swallowed apprehensively, his eyes nervous as he looked quickly between the empty house and his _beautiful_  girlfriend. He felt his heart jump as he was immediately captivated by how stunning she truly was. With her soft skin, her blue eyes that had tiny streaks of yellow and her rich brunette locks currently tucked into a high bun with straight strands having come loose at the front.

"Y-Yeah," Will choked out breathlessly, nodding his head for good measure as he fumbled with his seat belt. Jen smiled warmly, an excitement playing in her eyes as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Will took a deep breath, not exactly knowing why he was so nervous as he too exited his car and locked the door behind him. Jen came over to his side and took his hand, pulling him up the gravel drive of her very impressive house. It was  _huge_  compared to his own home, but he had to admit that despite the tiled floors of the entrance hall, the glossy kitchen and the impressive staircase, it still felt homely.

Jen let them in through the side door that lead straight into the kitchen and it was only a minute before there was a loud meow and Will looked down with a grin to see Charlie the ginger tabby cat brushing himself against his and Jen's legs.

"Hey Charlie," Will said softly as he kneeled down to scratch behind the male cat's ear as he purred loudly.

"He loves you," Jen sighed proudly as she stroked Charlie's ginger and white stripped coat. Will grinned and looked at his girlfriend, just taking a moment to allow his eyes to dance over her perfect features. Jen slowly looked up and met his gaze as a pretty pink blush creeped into her cheeks. "Should we go to my room?" she asked breathlessly.

Will felt his palms becoming clammy and his throat seemed to constrict not allowing him to speak, but he nodded eagerly not taking his eyes off his girlfriend. They both stood back up and Jen got Charlie a few treats, placing them in his bowl before moving back to Will, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

* * *

 

Jen's heart was racing at an erratic speed as she pushed open her bedroom door, mentally thanking herself for cleaning her room that morning at her mom's request. The make-up on her white vanity table was in order, her closet was neat, the plush carpeted floor was clear but most importantly her bed was clean and tidy of any clothes.

As they walked into the centre of her room Jen turned around so that she was facing Will, both of them silent as they stared at each other intently, their breaths shallow and unsteady with anticipation. Jen took a step closer to her boyfriend and he shuffled forward too, their chests almost brushing together as they continued to look at each other, their mouths slightly parted with wonder. Jen's eyes were open to Will as he continued to hold her gaze, she wanted him to know that she was happy with whatever happened between them.

All Jen knew was that she had felt something in the air between them change, her breath hitching as a heat pricked at her skin, wanting her boyfriend closer,  _much_  closer. "Will," she whispered as her nose bumped against his and her breath mixed with the short pants escaping his lips.

Will closed his eyes, his hands reaching for Jen as one went to her lower back and the other cupped the back of her head. Her ear nestled in the gap between his thumb and finger as their lips crashed together with a relieved sigh emitting from them both.

The kiss started soft and meaningful as Jen hummed with satisfaction while their mouths moved together, each tug and push of pressure making her heart flutter. But soon things became heated, as they seemed to have done every time they kissed now. A whisper of  _more_  was too tempting as their breath became heavy and hot while their tongues swirled together.

Jen's hands snaked under Will's arms and her palms gripped just below his shoulder blades, her fists bunching up his shirt as she started to walk backwards to her bed, her boyfriend stumbling along, their frantic kisses never stopping.

Jen felt the edge of the mattress with the back of her calves and slowly lowered herself down, Will following her like a magnet as they both groaned into each other's mouths when they started to  _really_ pant at their new position.

Will was holding himself up on his hands, his head bent down to continue kissing Jen in a way that was making her whimper. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, only interrupted from their battle when Will would pull at Jen's lower lip making her gasp before she returned the favour, earning a deep groan from her boyfriend.

The heat was too much to bare and Jen's hands roamed into Will's shirt before she insistently tugged at it hoping he would get the hint. Thankfully he did, and within a few seconds she watched with baited breath as her boyfriend pulled his shirt off exposing his naked torso to her.

Jen licked her dry lips as she appraised him, always overwhelmed and content with what she saw. Will wasn't exactly ripped, but that wasn't something that Jen was particularly attracted to. No, she was attracted to her boyfriend, her eyes darkening as she looked at the slight tan of his skin, his slim waist and the toned lines that had etched into his muscles from his martial arts classes.

Will was watching her reaction, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Jen slowly moved her palm up over his pecks, her touch warm as she watched goose bumps erupt over her boyfriend's skin. Jen bit her lip as she placed her hand over Will's heart, their eyes locked in an intimate gaze as they both listened to his pounding heartbeat.

Jen smiled at Will shyly as she reached down for her tank top, leaning up ever so literally to peel the cotton material off her body. She heard him gasp in anticipation as she sank back into the mattress, watching his blown pupils staring at her pink bra.

Will's eyes moved up her chest until they were once again gazing into her own, both of their breath being taken away by the mutual hunger and yearning that they could see heating their stare. Jen exhaled with desire as Will leaned down on his elbows, significantly closing the gap between their bodies. They both shivered in pleasure as their bodies pressed together from hips to chests.

"I love you," Will caressed the words into Jen's neck while she whimpered and curved her body against him, exposing more of her neck to him. His lips were hot as they scorched her skin with open mouthed kisses that started trailing down to her collarbones.

"I love you too," Jen gasped, her fingers weaving into Will's short brown hair, clutching tightly at the locks as she subconsciously guided his head down lower to her heaving chest.

She bit into her lower lip and moaned as Will's lips and tongue found their way to the swell of her breasts. Jen's whole body erupted into goose bumps and she arched into his touch while trying to reach back and undo her bra.

It was in that moment that Jen heard the distinct sound of tyres on gravel, a noise that reached Will's ears too as he jumped back from his girlfriend as if he had been electrocuted.

They both gasped, fumbling for their shirts as they tried to steady their racing hearts and heavy breathing. Jen rolled her tank top down her stomach and looked up at Will who was back in his shirt but had a very  _obvious_  problem.

Usually this would have pleased Jen beyond measure that she could give her boyfriend that kind of effect, but the thought of her mom and step dad seeing the evidence of what they had been up to was too much to even think about.

Will had also noticed and red blotchy colour was filling his cheeks and panicked sparked in his eyes as he tried to adjust his shorts to hide his erection. Jen hurried to her desk and grabbed a sketch pad that Will always left here along with a set of charcoal pencils.

"Draw something," Jen said in a hurry as she shoved the sketch pad and pencils into her boyfriend's waiting hands. He got the hint and sat on the edge of her bed, placing the large pad of thick paper in his lap, hiding his indiscretion.

Jen heard the front door opening and the sound of her parents' voices as she ran to her vanity mirror checking she didn't have any hickeys to cover before grabbing a book from her shelf and sitting at her desk, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Jen?!" her mom Kathy called from the bottom of the stairs. "Is Will up there with you?" Before Jen could even respond she heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs, only muffled slightly by the thick carpet.

"Yeah we're just hanging out mom!" Jen called back, keeping her eyes on the page of  _Jane Eyre_ and clearing her throat quietly. She knew she would be in trouble for having her boyfriend in her bedroom and sighed accepting her fate. While her mom loved Will, she was very traditional and thought her only daughter was too young for any kind of intimacy.

Jen looked up as she sensed her mom approaching the door. She looked a lot like her mother except for the eyes, she had her dad's eyes and it was something that gave them both comfort considering Richard Hayes had died when Jen was only five.

Kathy placed her hand on the white door frame and glanced between Will and Jen, her eyes lingering on her daughter's book before a relieved smile curved her lips. "Hey, you two," she said warmly.

"Good evening Mrs Stevenson," Will said politely with an earnest smile while Jen tried not to smirk at the fact that her boyfriend looked so innocent. When in reality he had his mouth on the curve of her breast less than two minutes ago.

"Oh Will, I've told you a thousand times to call me Kathy," Jen watched her mom say with a chuckle as she walked into the room and went over to the boy in question, looking down at his drawing. Jen couldn't see what he was sketching from the desk, but she heard her mom awe and grin, "it's Charlie! How sweet."

"I thought I'd sketch him for you Kathy," Will answered, the epitome of butter wouldn't melt while Jen looked down at her book and playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're such a darling boy, we can put it on the fridge." she heard her mom say with a happy smile as she affectionately squeezed Will's shoulder before turning to her daughter. "How was the movie honey?"

Jen tried to hide her blush, something that Will wasn't managing as good as her, both of them thinking back to the very sensual dancing and sex scene. "Oh, it was um, it was…great."

She said with a quick grin. "The ending was  _especially_ wonderful," Jen decided to mischievously add hoping that Will realised she was referring to their very hot make out session rather than the movie. He seemed to pick up on this as he daringly looked up at her, both of them sharing an intense gaze before her mom spoke.

"I'm glad you both had fun," Kathy said none the wiser to the two teenagers spiralling thoughts as she told them about her date night with Paul and what the new Italian in town was like.

It was another half an hour before Will left, having to hurriedly finish off his sketch and present it to Kathy and Paul who thanked him appreciatively before Jen walked with her boyfriend to his car.

* * *

 

Will lingered by his car door, turning so that his back was to the vehicle and he was facing Jen. He could barely look at her without his heart racing as the very new memory of their heated and passionate embrace clenched his stomach and made him feel dazed.

He wished more than anything that they hadn't been interrupted, but he supposed it hadn't exactly been wise of them to start something like _that_  when her parents were due home any moment.

"So," Will began, his hands in his shorts pockets as he swung his body back and forward. He suddenly felt bashful and shy again, surprisingly even himself by how caught up in the moment he had become. He was usually shy and reserved, but when Jen was right there in his arms, her eyes telling him that she wanted him and her body  _showing_  him. Well it was easy to let all inhibitions go and just be with her in all the ways he so desperately craved.

"So," Jen repeated in a breathy sweet giggle that instantly made Will grin because he just adored _everything_  about her. She looked down at the ground, a coy smile on her face and her teeth pressed into her lower lip as she gazed back up at Will through dark eyelashes. "That was fun," she whispered breathlessly.

Will couldn't help but beam with happiness as he realised that Jen didn't regret anything of what had happened in the last hour. He exhaled in relief and allowed himself to truly smile; love and appreciation seeping into his features. "It really was," he agreed contently as he reached for Jen's hand.

They both stared down at their joined fingers for a moment, the tension from earlier was back and Wil didn't think it would be going  _anywhere_  anytime soon.

Jen cleared her throat and Will looked back at her, seeing the nerves and excitement battling in her eyes. "Maybe…maybe we can do it again?" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively as Will felt his green eyes widen with awe. Jen smiled coyly and took a deep breath, "and maybe next time we won't be interrupted…"

"Y-Yeah," Will croaked out, a million thoughts whirling around his brain as his body temperature started to rise. Just thinking about being with Jen like that again was causing blood to creep low in his abdomen.

Jen smiled in relief at his answer, and with a quick look towards her house she leaned into Will and kissed him softly. The kiss was innocent to an observer, but he could feel the way her lips lingered, the promise behind the kiss that caused a shiver of desire to flutter down his spine.

Jen rested her forehead against Will's as they slowly broke the kiss, their eyes still closed as they took the moment to just be in each other's arms and breathe the other in.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." Jen whispered, her warm breath brushing against Will's lips making him supress a whimper.

When she pulled back he opened his eyes and smiled at her, his heart ready to explode with happiness, love and anticipation. "I love you too, see you soon," he breathed out with a rapidly growing smile as he stared at his perfect Jen.

Will got into his car, his hands trembling as he fastened his seat belt, waving bashfully to his girlfriend before heading home. He only made it to the next street before he pulled over and rested his head against the steering wheel taking deep breaths to calm his anxieties.

Was this really happening? Jen wanted to have sex with him  _too_?! Will's insecurities came flooding back in now that he didn't have his girlfriend by his side. He would never be able to satisfy her. All his life he was told he was weak, how could he be everything that she wanted, that she _needed_?

Will leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and trying to make sense of everything. His jaw tightened as he came to a realisation. He needed some advice and with a begrudgingly smile, he knew _exactly_  where he could find it.

* * *

 


	2. She's Like The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left a comment or a kudos/favourite for this story! Writing Will and Jen (Wen) is very different to Mileven but it's been a fun challenge to try something different!
> 
> Okay so there was only going to be smut in Chapter 3, but one thing led to another with those pesky teenage hormones! You will know what I mean when you read it.

A New Level

* * *

 

 

Chapter 2: She's Like The Wind

 

Will took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he finally clenched his hand into a fist and knocked lightly at his sister's bedroom door. He shuffled from one leg to the other as he heard El's footsteps getting closer.

He knocked as a courtesy, but it had become even more vital after the few times Will had walked in on his sister and his best friend in bed. It was something he would  _never_  forget and wished desperately that he could.

El opened the door with a warm smile on her face as Will suspiciously checked over her appearance and peaked his head around the door frame. "Is Mike here?" he asked, as he did every time he walked into her room.

His sister chuckled and walked back into her room with Will following after he had securely closed the door not wanting his mom or Hop to overhear this conversation. "No, he's working," El said with an amused eye roll as she went back to her previous activity of folding clothes.

Will watched her in surprise for a moment and sat down on the edge of the bed with a grin curving his lips, "are you  _willing_  doing laundry?"

El looked up from where she was folding a sweater that looked suspiciously like one Mike had owned. "No," she scoffed almost offended. "I've just started packing for California," El added with a breathless excitement as she separated her summer and fall clothing on the bed.

"It's gonna be fun," Will couldn't help but chime in with a soft smile, knowing that his sister needed this vacation more than anyone. It had only been three months since El's birth mom Terry had died from a major stroke and Will knew his sister was still struggling with it, no matter how much she pretended to be fine.

A trip to California was exactly what she needed, a week with her boyfriend and best friends. Will only wished that Jen could come too. The fact that she would be in Florida and they would go a week without seeing each other only made him want to spend every second with her that he could.

Which was proving difficult when every time they hung out they got a little bit closer to making love. Before Will could let that happen, he needed some advice, and that was exactly what brought him to his sister.

"El?" Will asked weakly, his eyes fixed on the pink comforter folded at the end of her bed. He played with the tassels awkwardly.

"Yeah?" El replied as she went back to folding and separating her clothes, a determined look on her face as she picked the perfect outfits for California.

Will took a deep breath and sheepishly looked up at his sister. "I kind of…well I wanted…" he was fumbling with his words and frustrating himself at his lack of being cool about this. Will exhaled deeply, tightening his jaw in an act of defiance. He could do this. "I need advice about sex…"

El immediately paused from her task, her hazel eyes widening in surprise as she stared back at her brother. Will's cheeks were increasingly turning red. Perhaps asking his  _sister_  sex advice hadn't been his best idea…

"Oh my god," El gasped chucking the dress she was holding back onto the pile and hurrying over to sit next to Will. "You and Jen are planning on having sex? Or have you already started?" she asked in a rush.

Will shook his head, "no we haven't done it yet and I'm just…" he closed his eyes and allowed the insecurities that had been whispering anxiety into his mind to be unleashed. For a moment he forgot that El was his sister and focused on the fact that she was one of his best friends and he valued her opinion.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" Will blurted out, his eyes filling with despair. "What if I'm awful at it or not…not like what she was  _expecting_." He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, shaking his head in frustration. "I love her so much El, I'm terrified about hurting her. I'm terrified of losing her…"

"Hey," El said softly with a stern tone as she reached out for Will and clasped his hand supportively. "You  _won't_  lose Jen, do you hear me? She loves you too Will, _so_  much."

"But what if – "

" _No_." El interrupted with a shake of her head, her eyes serious as she looked at her brother and waited for him to return her gaze. She sighed gently and smiled bashfully, "I know this is kind of awkward to talk about with me. But I want you to remember that this will be Jen's first time too, the insecurities you have, she will have aswell."

Will tried not to cringe at the fact that El's experience and knowledge was coming from having slept with Mike. This wasn't the time to be embarrassed, it was the time to be honest. He exhaled shakily and looked back up at his sister. "Did it hurt?"

El poised her lips in thought, her expression softening as she looked at her wall of photos, her eyes lingering on her Homecoming photograph. "It's weird," she mumbled trying to think of a better way to explain it. "I can understand it hurting if you're not, um,  _prepared_."

Will was thankful when El didn't elaborate on what 'prepared' consisted of because he kind of had a pretty good idea without the graphic details from his sister.

"But for me it was just a bit of pressure and stretching," El admitted with a casual shrug of her shoulders, her eyes still on her Homecoming photograph. She finally looked back at Will and smiled, love evident in her eyes. "It was wonderful,  _beautiful_ even. Being that close  _finally_ with the person you love the most. There's nothing like it."

Will was in awe of her words, noticing how breathy her voice got as she grinned, her eyes sparkling with happiness. He wanted that feeling too, and he wanted it with Jen and  _only_ Jen.

"I know it might be embarrassing but maybe you should speak with Mike, or Dustin or Lucas," El suggested sitting up a little straighter. "I honestly don't know what it's like from the guys perspective, but they might be able to give you some…advice?" she said with a slight cringe of embarrassment that made them both laugh.

"Well who did Mike get his advice off?" Will asked half joking and half serious. He hated to even have to think about this, but from the public displays of affection Mike and El shared and the memories that Will could never unsee, it seemed like the couple didn't have any complaints in the bedroom.

El laughed at the question, her eyes playful as she simply said, "Max."

" _Oh_ ," Will replied with an awkward chuckle as he imagined how embarrassing that must have been for the Paladin to go to the Zoomer for sex advice. Will loved Max, but he could already picture the smirk on her face if he went and asked for the same information.

"Well it sounds like I need to have a word with Mike then," Will exhaled in thought while El nodded in agreement. He pondered for a moment with a frown creasing his brow, "I don't know when though, seeing as all of the party are _always_  together. I don't really think I want to ask Mike advice in front of Jen, Max and Maggie."

"Hmm," El replied in contemplation as she tried to think of a solution. It wasn't long before she gasped and smiled contently, "I've got it!"

* * *

 

Jen pulled up in her drive, her hair still wet from the Hawkins swimming pool despite how she had tried to wring her long ponytail out. She had work as a life guard over the summer which also consisted of helping out with the young kids swimming lessons. Jen really enjoyed the job even though it was usually quite boring, after all not much happened in Hawkins.

She locked her little blue Ford and shouldered her bag, walking around the side of the house as the smell of meat cooking and charcoal reached her nostrils making her stomach growl with hunger. Jen followed her nose and smiled when her small family came into view.

Her mom was sitting on a sun lounger in front of the pool, sunglasses on and a summer hat on her head that was large enough to protect her face from the rays of heat that rippled across the horizon. Paul was stood at the grill, burgers slowly turning brown as the smell of beef filled the air.

"Hey honey," Paul greeted when he noticed his step daughter entering the yard. Jen smiled back at her stepdad who had been in her life since she was 11. He could never replace her dad or his love, but it was still nice to have a father figure in her life who loved her like a daughter, and she loved him too.

"Hi Paul, hi mom," Jen answered with a smile as she wandered over to sit on the lounger next to where her mother was sunbathing, basking in the late afternoon sun.

"How was work sweetie?" Kathy asked as she shuffled up the chair and tilted her hat back, so she could see her daughter.

"Yeah it was good. I was in charge of swimming lessons today," Jen said with a laugh as she pointed at her wet hair. "So, I'm going to go get showered."

Kathy smiled in understanding before reaching for her iced tea whilst Jen stood back up, gave her mom a grin before heading into the house.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour," Paul called to Jen as she pulled back the sliding door and thanked her step dad before stepping into the cool kitchen, relieved to get out of the heat and into the air-conditioned house.

Jen had one foot on the bottom step of the stairs when the phone rang loudly from the entrance hall. She headed towards it knowing her parents wouldn't have heard the call.

"Hello?" Jen answered politely, expecting it to be one of her mom's friends from book club.

"Jen? Hey it's El!"

"Oh! Hey El!" Jen said enthusiastically, a smile on her face the moment she heard one of her closest friends who she secretly hoped would become her sister in law one day. "You okay?"

El chuckled down the line, "yeah I'm good. Listen, I know this is super last minute, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover tonight? Will is going to Mike's for a guys sleepover."

Jen raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't realise Will had plans tonight," she said trying not to worry about why Will had failed to tell her that. She was kind of hoping that they could sneak out together and explore these new intimate feelings instead.

"It's literally only just happened," El said quickly. "I think, um,  _Mike_  wanted some guy time. So I thought we could have some girl time."

"Yeah that sounds great!" Jen answered in relief that Will wasn't trying to avoid her. "Let me just ask my mom, hold on." She hurried back outside and after insisting to her mom that Will was going to be at Mike's and that they wouldn't be sleeping under the same roof, she was okay with the last minute plans.

"Brilliant," El grinned after Jen confirmed her attendance. "I was thinking of inviting Max and Maggie too if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course," Jen said instantly, almost laughing at the idea of her not wanting all the girls there. In a way Jen and Maggie were more like honorary members of the party, and they knew it. But it wasn't something they could begrudge. They knew the group had been through a lot of traumas together, even though they didn't really elaborate on it very often.

After a quick shower and a hurried dinner, Jen packed an overnight bag and waved good bye to her parents, heading out into the darkening night. She felt like she could find her way to the Byers house even if she was blindfolded, and a familiar warmth settled in her chest when she arrived at the house. Even though she knew her boyfriend wasn't there, it was still so lovely to see Joyce and El, even Hopper!

"Hi sweet heart!" Joyce said in a sing song voice the moment she opened the door to Jen and engulfed her into a motherly hug.

Jen clutched onto her with a smile curving on her lips. "Hey Joyce, how are you?"

"I can't complain sweetie," Joyce answered as she leaned back and patted Jen's cheek gently with a maternal sparkle in her eyes. "Come in, come in," she ushered to the teenage girl who smiled in thanks and picked up her bag, walking into the house. She was met with El who was hurrying down the hallway from her room already in her pyjamas.

"Thanks for coming," El beamed as the girls hugged and then headed back down the corridor.

"Of course!" Jen replied with a twinkle in her voice, "are Max and Maggie here yet?"

"Maggie is, but not Max yet," El answered with a glance and smile over her shoulder at Jen as she pushed open her bedroom door. Maggie was lying on the large bed flicking through a copy of Vogue when the girls entered the room.

"Hey Jen!" Maggie called with a smile.

"Hey Mags," Jen responded as she hurled her bag onto El's desk and then rooted through it for her summer pyjamas.

It was another hour before Max arrived giggling with apologies, stating she had been "busy with stalker". Jen blushed at what 'busy' referred to as her thoughts went back to Will and their make out session in her room the day before. Her heart tingled, and her skin flushed with heat from the way he had kissed her,  _touched_  her. Jen wanted that feeling again, and soon.

* * *

 

"Ah nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Dustin called mockingly to Lucas who had just walked through the basement door of the Wheeler house, a strut in the way he walked, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah where have you been?" Mike asked from the stairs where he was walking back down into the basement, his hands now cradling a large bowl of popcorn while Will followed behind him with soda cans.

Lucas merely shrugged nonchalantly and dropped down onto the couch next to Dustin. "I was with Max."

"Ah it all makes sense now," Mike rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his head. "You were choosing Max over us," he teased as he put the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table before it was scooped up by Dustin who cradled it in his arms.

Lucas snorted, "oh please, like you wouldn't choose  _El_ over us!"

Mike blushed and cleared his throat, "I guess you have a point…" he mumbled quietly while the other boys all laughed.

"So, what are we watching?" Lucas asked when all the guys had settled down and changed into their pyjamas.

"Robocop," Dustin answered through a mouthful of popcorn. The bowl was still in his grasp and he would sigh when the boys grabbed a handful of the popped kernels.

The guys were mainly quiet as they focused on the movie which was one of their favourites of the year so far. Will sat with his back resting against the couch, absentmindedly sipping at his soda can, his eyes glazed over as his thoughts drifted from the movie and onto Jen.

He couldn't help but think of what he had been doing this time yesterday. Jen in his arms, her scent overwhelming his senses, her lips soft, warm and teasing. He thought about her naked stomach, the fine toned lines that ran down her skin and how her breasts looked so tempting in her bra. Will swallowed nervously and grabbed his drink again, practically inhaling it.

"You okay Will?" Dustin laughed, watching his friend gulping down his drink.

"Yeah Robocop's not  _that_ scary," Lucas teased good naturedly, playfully shoving Will's shoulder with his foot.

Mike said nothing, already having received a very brief run down from El as to why he had to host a last minute sleepover. Will knew that Mike was aware he wanted to talk to him, but not about what it was regarding.

But as Will sat there surrounded by his friends, his  _best_  friends, he found his walls breaking down, just like they had with El that morning. "This isn't about Robocop…" he sighed as he played with the tab on the soda can.

"What is it buddy?" Lucas asked, concern furrowing into his features as he dropped his teasing act.

Will turned to look at Lucas and Dustin before glancing at Mike who was sat next to him on the floor. He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, "it's about sex. Me and Jen…well, I think we might have sex soon…"

There was silence for a moment before Dustin clapped a hand on Will's shoulder and chuckled, "but that's a good thing, right?!"

Will sighed and shuffled away from the couch, getting to his feet before sitting down on the coffee table so that he could face his three best friends. "It  _is_  a good thing, I mean I've wanted this for a long time with Jen." Will admitted before biting his lower lip nervously. "Guys what if I screw this up?"

"You  _won't_ screw it up," Mike immediately answered, a supportive smile on his face which Will was thankful for.

"Exactly," Dustin agreed enthusiastically before he cringed. "Well I mean you might come too early or it might hurt her I guess, but you won't really –  _hey_!" he exclaimed when Lucas punched him in the side with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Dude don't tell him  _that_!"

Will dropped his face into his hands, all his worst fears coming true.

"Will listen to me," Mike said seriously making his best friend hesitantly drop his palms away from his red face and look at the Paladin. "You won't screw this up okay? It's the first time for a reason, it's not  _meant_ to be perfect. It's not the physical stuff that matters, it's like the emotional side that's important."

"Wow that was deep Wheeler," Lucas murmured with an impressed poise of his lips as he settled back into the couch after punching Dustin. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "what I'm about to say doesn't leave this basement okay?" Lucas said tensely as he eyed his friends especially Dustin.

"Deal brother," Dustin grinned, shaking hands with him for good measure.

"Okay," Lucas breathed out, a red glow creeping into his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "So, um when me and Max did it for the first time…I came early. Not like  _really_  early, but she didn't get to have an orgasm."

"You know that's normal right?" Mike couldn't but say, a playful grin on his face when Lucas chose to ignore him.

"Was Max really mad about it?" Will asked sheepishly, waiting on baited breath for a response.

"Surprisingly no!" Lucas said with a short laugh as a smile appeared on his face. His dark eyes glowed with love as he recounted his memory. "She was actually great about it. I told her I wasn't gonna last and she was just so…loving and understanding." Lucas sighed happily and then smirked, "so we just did it again like fifteen minutes later and it was _amazing_."

"Wow," Will replied in awe, not having expected that Max and Lucas's first time wasn't as passionate as the couple were around their friends, but it had actually been  _loving_  and imperfect.

Dustin exhaled heavily and looked at his friends, "I came early too," he admitted, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "It was a bit of a disaster from start to finish. Maggie has got bunk beds because she shares a room with her sister who was at some dance recital. We were fooling around on the bottom bunk and one thing lead to another…"

Dustin coughed awkwardly and smiled sheepishly, "we had just started having sex and I didn't expect it to feel  _that_  good you know? But it felt so amazing that I just came." He said with a shrug of his shoulders before laughing nervously. "Oh, and then I pushed back from Maggie because I was embarrassed, and I smacked my head on the underside of the bunk…"

Lucas burst out laughing and Mike and Will exchanged amazed and amused expressions. "You  _smacked_  your head?"

Dustin rubbed the back of his head as if the memory had provided him with echoes of the pain he had endured. "Yeah, I had a concussion actually and Maggie had to take me to the hospital."

Will just stared at Dustin with his jaw slack, unable to comprehend something like that happening with Jen. Hearing his friends' tales reminded him that the first time wasn't always going to go the way you expected it to.

"So yeah," Dustin cleared his throat, his face red as he looked at Will. "Try to avoid bunk beds if you can."

All the boys laughed, and Will smiled thankfully at Lucas and Dustin, "thanks for sharing your stories guys."

"Well there's _one_  more story to be told." Lucas said pointing at Mike who went bright red and averted his eyes. Will also went pink, not knowing if he could handle hearing about his best friend and his sister doing it. He had enough visuals thank you very much.

Mike shook his head, "I don't think – "

"Hey! Me and Lucas told  _our_  embarrassing stories, so you should too," Dustin prompted, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms defiantly as he stared at the Paladin.

"Fine," Mike huffed in annoyance. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he slowly looked up at Will who was torn between wanting to listen and putting his hands over his ears.

"I was just as nervous as you Will. Especially after Lucas scared me, saying how much it would hurt El if she wasn't ready…" At this point Mike glared at the Ranger who lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, so I um, well I went to… _Max_  for advice."

"You went to Max for advice?" Dustin laughed in surprise before getting punched in the shoulder by Lucas on his girlfriend's behalf.

Mike ignored the interruption and carried on talking more to Will then the others. "Max's advice was actually really good. She told me to stop thinking I was going to hurt El, and that it was more pressure and stretching. So, you've got to be careful with Jen, just go slow for both of your sakes."

Will nodded, his eye wide as he took in what Mike was saying. He knew he couldn't be anything but gentle with Jen. She was the most important person in his world, he would die before he let anyone hurt her.

"And Max told me it was common for girls to not have an orgasm during sex,  _especially_ the first time. Because um…well you've got to have found her G spot." Mike explained, his face clammy and bright red as he tried to carefully discuss this topic without mentioning El personally.

Mike straightened up slightly, his back digging into the couch. "I think the most important thing is that you need to discuss all of this with _Jen_. Me and El planned a lot of things out, like what night it was gonna be and I'd already got condoms. I'm not saying spontaneity isn't  _good_ , but you need to make sure you're both on the same page."

Will nodded in understanding know that his best friend was right. He had been discussing this all with El and with the boys, and yet the only person he really needed to talk to was _Jen_.

"Do you need any condoms buddy?" Dustin called with a slight smirk. "I'm sure Mike has got  _loads_ for – "

" _Dustin_!" Mike, Lucas and Will all shouted in embarrassment, Mike and Will going bright red again.

Once they had all calmed down Will shook his head and rubbing the back of his neck, "no I don't need condoms. Jen is on birth control for cramps."

"Well that's what she's telling her  _mom_ ," Lucas muttered teasingly making him and Dustin laugh while the Paladin and the Cleric rolled their eyes in frustration.

Will sighed as he thought about his girlfriend and her parents. He knew her mom wouldn't be too happy if she found out they were going to have sex. It was something that perhaps did need a bit of planning, but more than anything it just proved the point that Will couldn't go on keeping his worries from the person they concerned the most.

* * *

 

"So," El said in a dramatic sigh as she shuffled up to her headboard, her legs crossed as she looked around at Max and Maggie before her eyes lingered on Jen. "Has anyone got anything they want to discuss?"

Her words came out innocently, but Jen immediately looked down at the pizza they were all sharing. She loved these three girls, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to share how she wanted to have sex with Will. Especially because he was now El's brother.

"Yeah I've got something," Max answered much to Jen's relief. The red head reached for another slice of pizza and looked around at the girls. "I don't know if I want to go to college," she said before biting at the thin slice.

"Really?" El questioned in surprise, her eyes slightly wide with her own concerns as she watched her best friend who nodded her head.

"Are you going to stay in Hawkins?" Maggie asked curiously while Jen stayed quiet and listened in. She had her own ambitions of attending Brown University and was curious what the other girls were wanting to do after high school.

Max laughed almost choking on her pizza slice. She shook her head and an amused smile played on her lips. "Like hell am I staying  _here_. I'm going back to California the second I graduate."

El frowned looking slightly hurt which Max picked up. The red head reached for the pretty brunette's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, you're coming to California too, remember?!" El smiled at Max and nodded her head.

"Which college are you looking at El?" Jen asked curiously as she licked her fingers after a particularly greasy pizza slice.

"I've been thinking of University of California in San Francisco. They've got an excellent nursing programme." El answered happily, a warm smile on her face.

"Aw you would be such a good nurse El," Jen sighed, already imagining her friend in the medical field, helping others.

"Thanks Jen," El beamed proudly as she reached for another slice.

The girls all talked about colleges and the future for a while. Maggie wanted to go to Colombia, Jen to Rhode Island and Max and El joked about what their lives would be like in California.

They were talking about the boys and where they wanted to go to school when Jen couldn't keep it in any longer. Everything was so comfortable, just sat here with her girlfriends, talking about the future and their hopes and dreams.

"Me and Will are going to have sex." Jen blurted out, her eyes wide at her own admission and her cheeks instantly blushing a shade of red.

Her friends went quiet for a second as they took in what she said and then Max was laughing, "it's about time!" While Maggie and El both smiled, the latter grin looking a little  _too_ knowing.

"When?" Maggie asked eagerly, all three girls watching Jen with the utmost attention.

She crossed her legs under her body and nervously played with her fingers. "I'm not sure, we keep getting interrupted," Jen sighed and looked up at her girlfriends. "How do you know when it's the _right_  moment?"

"That's a good question with a difficult answer," Max said wisely, surprising Jen that she wasn't teasing or being playful. She grabbed another pizza slice and looked back up at her friends, "me and Lucas kind of planned it out. It was when we went camping. We were both ready and we talked about it. But even when he walked into my tent, we knew that either of us could back out if we wanted to. I'm just glad we didn't."

El nodded in agreement with her best friend and then smiled at Jen, "me and Mike tried to be spontaneous on a few occasions, one time we even ended up naked in his closet because his mom came home!"

All of the girls laughed in surprise before El who was grinning continued. "We made love on Homecoming night at my dad's old cabin. Mike is so, so romantic and there were candles, rose petals and music. It couldn't have been more perfect."

El sighed happily and her eyes glazed over with what Jen could only describe as adoration. Max coughed awkwardly and muttered, "we've lost her girls." El blinked at the gentle laughter of Maggie and Jen and playfully hit Max with her socked foot.

Jen suddenly felt nervous that her expectations needed to be incredibly high. Should she mention rose petals and candles to Will? Was that even their kind of thing?

El picked up on her hesitance and smiled, reaching out to clutch her hand. "You don't need all the showy things that Mike did. We almost had sex in the basement and in his bedroom, and I know either time would have been perfect too because it was with him. At the end of the day it's the person you  _choose_ not the location."

"I know I want it to be Will," Jen immediately replied in a breathless voice. Her heart was racing, and a happy smile curved her lips when she thought about her boyfriend. "I've always wanted it to be him. I can't even  _imagine_  it being with anyone else."

El seemed pleased with this and gave Jen's hand a supportive squeeze. "Well then the rest doesn't matter, because it's going to be perfect no matter what."

"Just  _don't_  do it in a bunk bed…" Maggie interjected with a smirk on her face. All three girls turned to her in confusion and she retold the story of her first time, making Max, El and Jen promise they would never tell a soul about poor Dustin's concussion.

Hearing about the girls experiences calmed Jen completely. Getting to giggle and smile along with her friends while they shared their most special memories was something she wouldn't forget. She found a confidence in herself to ask the questions she would usually be too shy to address; does it  _really_  hurt? How long do guys usually last? Will it be messy? Was she going to be sore afterwards? And most importantly, would she feel  _different_?

Later on that night Jen fell asleep in her sleeping bag, a new knowledge and understanding slotted into her mind and a surge of courage to talk to Will about going to a new level in their relationship. Because she was ready, and she hoped he was too.

* * *

 

The boys spent most of the night watching movies, joking around and playing a very impromptu game of D&D after Dustin whined that they hadn't played in the longest time. Mike used one of his older campaigns and the four boys couldn't help but grin at each other as nostalgia filled their hearts.

Before lunch time Dustin and Lucas left, both of them bickering as they headed to the arcade. Mike offered Will a lift home which worked out in both of their favour, Will wanting to get back to talk to Jen and Mike wanting to hang out with El.

"Are Hop and Joyce at work?" Mike asked casually as he pulled his car up in front of the house.

Will looked at his best friend, smirking and cringing all at once. It was obvious by Mike's feigned innocence that he was hoping for an afternoon with El free of parental control.

"Well Hop is in work but today is mom's day off, so whatever you're planning on doing with my sister, I wouldn't suggest this house." Will goaded playfully, grinning with triumph when Mike went bright red and coughed awkwardly.

Before the two boys could even walk into the house El was stepping out of the front door, a large grin on her face as she locked eyes with her boyfriend. "Hey you," she said breathlessly as she hurried over to Mike. Will rolled his eyes knowing he might as be invisible right this second.

"Hey baby," Mike replied with a warm smile, his dark eyes immediately softening as El wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Will just rolled his eyes in amusement and headed into the house, exhaling a shaky breath at getting to see Jen. She wasn't in the living room and after knocking gently at El's door, he found his girlfriend sat at his sister's vanity table blow drying her long straight hair.

Will leaned against the door frame, his stomach fluttering with butterflies and his heart aching with love as he watched her with an adoringly smile. Jen looked up from the mirror, her eyes widening from surprise to contentment as she grinned back at him. "Good afternoon Mr Byers," she teased as Will chuckled and walked into the bedroom.

"Good afternoon Miss Hayes," he whispered back, his hands gentle on Jen's bare shoulders as he leaned down to press a kiss to her warm skin, still slightly pink from her shower.

"You look beautiful," Will added with a soft smile as he stood back up and took in Jen's flowy blue tank top and short denim skirt.

Jen blushed, a bashful grin on her face as she picked the hairbrush back up. Will caught her eye in the mirror and they both smiled coyly as he settled back on El's bed and watched with fascination as his girlfriend continued to dry her brunette locks. Will's sigh of contentment was lost in the sound of the hair dryer, but his tender eyes couldn't be missed as he was captivated by the beauty in front of him.

Once Jen was done they both stood up, immediately closing the small distance between them. Will's palms brushed against her hips while her fingers crawled up his shirted chest before squeezing his shoulders gently as she leaned up and kissed him. Will smiled into the kiss, their lips pliant and eager as his heart swooned in his chest.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jen whispered, her words coming out in a ticklish breath against Will's mouth, making a shiver run down his spine.

He swallowed nervously and nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "Y-Yeah, that's um, that's a good idea."

Jen beamed happily and took Will's hand in hers, their fingers lacing together as they walked out of the bedroom. "Where did El and Mike go?" Jen asked in confusion as they walked through the empty living room.

The answer to Jen's question came a moment later when they found the couple where Will had left them. They were currently in the middle of a make out session and hardly even heard the front door swing closed behind Will and Jen.

"Can you guys do that somewhere else?" Will groaned in disgust at seeing his sister all over his best friend. Mike and El broke from their kiss, their eyes looking as wild as their hair as they blinked and looked at Will and Jen.

El grinned bashfully and glanced back up at her boyfriend. "They're right. Wanna go for a drive?"

Mike nodded eagerly and took El's hand while Will rolled his eyes, him and Jen waving good bye to the other couple who headed for Mike's car while they walked towards the woods.

"Those two are so cute," Jen chuckled as Will lead the way through the trees, knowing Mirkwood like the back of his hand. It was a place that had once instilled fear in him, but not anymore, not with Jen by his side.

"I  _guess_ ," Will grinned teasingly, knowing that his girlfriend was of course right. No matter how gross Mike and El's PDA was, he couldn't imagine anyone better for Mike than El, and Mike for El. They were soulmates and you had to be crazy not to see it.

Will and Jen both smiled when Castle Byers came into view. It was a special place for both of them, somewhere they had got to know each other better, sharing secrets, hopes and dreams. But it was also a place where the intimate side of their relationship had started to grow. Where touches had moved from above clothing to underneath and breaths had become hitched and heavy.

They both clambered into the hideaway, both of them sitting down on the blankets that Will had placed there months ago. Jen looked around at the space as she always did every time they came in here. A soft smile on her face and pride in her eyes as her gaze flickered between all of Will's drawings stuck to the walls. Some from his childhood and others more recent. Seeing her adoration of his work only made him love her more.

Will turned to watch Jen, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as he watched his girlfriend shift position until she was facing him. Their eyes danced over one another for a moment, taking in all of the features they loved so dearly.

Will exhaled a breath of courage and reached for Jen's hand, pulling it into his lap as he looked back up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I want to talk to you about something," he said quietly, his voice came out breathier than he meant it to.

"Okay," Jen whispered, her smile slightly hesitant with nerves. He hoped that she didn't think it was something bad, and so used that thought to spur himself on.

"You and I have always run in different circles," Will started, shaking slightly with anxiety as he thought back to the intense bullying he had endured from Troy who was jealous of their relationship, the troll had always fancied Jen too.

He looked back up at Jen who was watching him intently. "But we've always  _worked_ , from the day I gave you my Tonka truck…" Will paused, both of them indulging in soft smiles as they remembered the first time they had ever met in the sand box aged five.

Will took another breath realising that he was rambling rather than getting to the point. "What I'm _trying_  to say is that I have always loved you Jen and I always will. I want…I want us to reach a new level in our relationship but I'm…scared."

Jen frowned slightly at his last word and her thumb stroked over his knuckles comfortingly as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "Why are you scared?" The words came out in a gentle whisper, an assurance in her voice that she would never judge him.

Will closed his eyes for a moment, his cheeks turning pink as he unloaded all of his insecurities. "I'm scared I might hurt you, I'm scared I'll be terrible at it, I'm scared you will regret it. Regret  _me_. You deserve better than me Jen, you always have and I – "

Before he could get another word out his eyes widened in surprise as Jen crashed her lips to his insistently, her hands holding his face comfortably in her palms. Will groaned at the feeling and his eyes slid shut as he kissed her back.

His hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her forward until she clambered into his lap and straddled him. Jen whimper as she pushed her body against Will's, their chests pressed together and causing both their breaths to hitch.

Jen broke the kiss to move her lips to Will's ear nibbling at the lobe and making him groan as one of her hands slipped into his hair and the other clutched at his shirt. "Why would I ever regret you?" she whispered to him, her breath so hot in his ear that goose bumps erupted on his skin.

"You deserve better," Will said in a tight and strained voice as he gripped onto Jen's hips, his breath heavy as she started to kiss down from the edge of his jaw and onto his neck. He instinctively pulled back slightly to give her better access, his heart pounding away with delight in his chest.

"No," Jen whispered against his neck as her tongue and mouth teased him before she nibbled at his skin causing blood to rush down to his crotch. "I deserve  _you_ ," her breathy words caressed against Will's sensitive skin as he shut his eyes and licked his dry lips.

Jen shuffled her hips forward until they met his, making them both groan at the delicious friction. With the hand that was in his hair she pulled his head forward, so their darkening eyes could lock together. Jen moved closer, her lips ghosting over Will's as she whispered, "I  _want you_."

Will stared into Jen's vibrant blue eyes and saw  _everything_. He saw the deep love she held for him, he saw the attraction, the hunger making her pupils dilate. But mainly he saw the truth, that what she was telling him was not to boost his ego or make him feel better. She truly believed they deserved each other and she really did  _want_  him.

He couldn't hold back his lust any longer, his own pupils blown as the emotions that had been holding him back suddenly cracked open. Will's hands moved quickly, his right hand weaving into her long hair clutching it as he pulled her lips to his, their mouths opening as their tongues swept together in a dancing fire. His left hand pushed her skirt up enough that when they grinded together her panties could brush against his erection.

The sensation was incredible making them both pant and moan in ecstasy as Jen rolled her hips and Will grinded up against her core. He watched breathlessly as she lifted her tank top off, her fingers already reaching for her bra a split second later.

He gulped with a mixture of nerves and desire as he looked down at her chest while she pulled the straps off her arms and flung the bra behind her. Will was in awe of her body, his eyes staring at her breasts and the smooth curves of her torso before his dark eyes flickered back up to Jen's eyes.

Will saw the vulnerability in her gaze, like she was worried she didn't look good enough. He could have laughed if it wasn't such an intense moment. Instead he moved the hand from her hair and gently caressed her cheek, she instantly leaned into the touch with a soft smile. "You are… _so_ beautiful Jen," he whispered in the tender moment.

Jen looked back at him, her eyes warm and loving. She bit her lip to contain her shy smile and reached for Will's shirt. He lifted his arms up and let her pull the cotton from his upper body. Her blues eyes went to his chest and abdomen, her gaze feeling like the most tender caress.

"Beautiful," she echoed his own words in a content sigh, a smile playing on her lips as she looked back up at Will. He moved his hand down from her cheek, his fingers leaving goose bumps against her skin as he slowly trailed them down her neck, across her shoulder and onto her breasts.

Jen's breath hitched, and she whimpered, arching her back and rubbing against Will's erection again, making them both moan. He leaned in, unable to stop himself from allowing his lips to move the same trail as his fingers. His mouth leaving hot and lingering kisses against Jen's neck whilst she gasped in his embrace.

His lips moved to her breasts, his body working on instinct as his lips kissed her tender skin while she whimpered against him. Will closed his eyes, breathing her in, his tongue and mouth lavishing at her soft skin, a groan ripping from his chest as Jen grinded down against him.

"Will," Jen moaned as she rolled her hips and moved both hands into his hair tugging his lips to her own, their kiss hot and messy as they both panted heavily into each other's mouths. Jen nibbled on his lower lip pulling it between her teeth as an animalistic hunger raged through Will's body.

"You're the only one for me," Jen exhaled breathlessly against his mouth as they started to move and grind together, Will's hands on his girlfriend's hips, moving her back and forward to get the friction and pressure he so desperately craved.

"How could I want anyone else? How could anyone else do it better? I love  _you_ ," Jen whimpered as they kissed with a fiery and needy passion.

"I love you too," Will panted between their heavy kisses, their lips swollen but eager. "I love you  _so_  much. I  _never_  want to lose you."

Jen was sucking at Will's neck making him gasp with pleasure as she shook her head and eased the love bite she left with a soft lingering kiss. "You will never lose me. I'm yours forever.  _Only_  yours."

"Mine," Will breathed out, his voice low with need as Jen broke away from his neck and they shared a heavily lidded gaze. A look was exchanged between them, and Will swallowed with anticipation his breath hitching as Jen slowly let her fingers run down his naked stomach and reached for the draw strings of his shorts.

His heart felt like it might burst out of his chest as he felt her hand move under his boxers. Will closed his eyes shut and a loud groan escaped from his throat as Jen's small fingers clasped around his erection. She started to move her hand, pumping him and making him move his hips up, with every squeeze and movement of her fingers.

He could hardly think straight but as Will opened his eyes, he stared straight into the blue orbs he worshipped. They were hungry and needy, and he gasped with pleasure at what she was doing to him, what she was making him feel.

Will's shaking hands moved to Jen's skirt and he unbuttoned it in one movement, eager fingers slipping into her panties while she continued to dominate him with her hand. It was clumsy as he tried to rub his fingers over her clit while she brought him closer to the edge at the same time. Both of them blundering as they tried to lean forward and kiss, both moaning in desire while trying to bring pleasure to one another.

He didn't know if Jen was planning on this being their first time or not, but the fire was _too_  much for Will. He knew there was no going back as his insides clenched and all of his blood rushed right down to his erection which was twitching desperately in Jen's hand as she pumped him quickly.

"Jen," Will gasped out her name, beads of sweat forming on his brow as he threw his head back and groaned in relief and ecstasy as his orgasm hit. He closed his eyes tightly but somehow managed to carry on rubbing her, making her whimper and move against his palm.

"Will," Jen moaned, one hand clutching at his shoulder and the other still wrapped around his erection which was easing back down. He opened his blearily eyes to really focus on his girlfriend and her pleasure, his fingers moving quicker and his mouth latching onto her breasts again, nibbling and kissing her soft curves as she cried out and came undone on top of him.

Jen collapsed against Will, her head resting on his shoulder as they both panted trying to catch their breath. "That was _so_ good," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple and nuzzling his nose against her hair.

She grinned against his neck before leaving a tender kiss of her own on his skin. "It was amazing," she countered with a content sigh.

They stayed like that for a while until Jen leaned back and pulled her hand out of Will's boxers. She appraised the mess and he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "S-Sorry," he gulped reaching haphazardly for one of the blankets and cleaning up Jen's hand while she giggled sweetly.

"It's okay," she said happily giving Will a bright smile and stroking his cheek lovingly.

He beamed at her, his chest full of love and his body light with endorphins. Will threw the blanket away from them and chuckled bashfully, "remind me to chuck that blanket away."

Jen laughed, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she nodded her head, "I will do." She sighed and looked down at Will's crotch, a smirk on her lips as she slowly met his curious gaze. "So, how long before we can do this again? And maybe do some  _more_  things?"

Her voice couldn't be more suggestive, and Will couldn't help the pleased grin on his face because she had obviously enjoyed herself. "Um, like fifteen minutes?" he said tentatively before a stroke of playfulness sparked in him. "But maybe if we just…" Will pulled Jen forward again making her giggle and then gasp as he peppered slow lingering kisses against her chest.

Before they could do anything more than start to slowly grind against each other there was an echoed shout through the woods, "Will sweetie?! Are you in Castle Byers?"

Will and Jen leaned back away from each other, panting from their activities but their eyes were wide and alert. "Er, y-yeah mom! I'll be in soon!" he called back loudly, praying she wouldn't come and investigate.

There was silence for a moment while Will and Jen waited with baited breath for Joyce to respond. Finally, she called back, "that's fine sweetie, lunch will be ready in 5 minutes!"

"Okay!" Will shouted, sighing with relief that they were in the clear. He looked back at Jen who was now giggling, the sound of her laughter sending flutters into his chest and making him grin back at her.

"That was close," Jen smiled as she reluctantly got up from Will's lap and reached for her bra. He watched her for a moment, mesmerised yet again by her body, only blinking back his desire once she had her tank top back on and was adjusting her skirt.

"Y-Yeah," Will said breathlessly and tried not to cringe at how gross his shorts and boxers suddenly felt. "I'll be needing a shower as soon as I've eaten," he laughed nervously making Jen grin mischievously back at him.

She walked over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands moved to her waist. "But it was worth it right?" she asked him softly, a hint of vulnerability back in her voice.

Will couldn't help but beam with happiness as he quickly nodded his head and leant down to press a loving kiss against Jen's lips, both of them smiling against each other's mouths. "It was totally worth it," he exhaled contentedly.

Jen grinned, her eyes sparkling and  _so_  beautiful. "And next time we won't be interrupted by my mom or yours. Deal?" she teased.

Will laughed, stepping back to take Jen's hand in his and head back to the house. He looked at her, his eyes softening and so his heart confident in their love. "Deal."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know what's going to happen in Chapter 3! ;-)
> 
> I wasn't very happy with this chapter, at all! But I tried reworking it a few times and just gave up in the end. It's a bit of a bridging the gap chapter but I hope it will still provide some enjoyment! Thank you for reading :-)


	3. Time of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye writer's blocker. I can't say it was nice knowing you!

A New Level

* * *

 

Chapter 3: Time of My Life

 

The late morning sun was streaming into Will's bedroom, a warm silhouette of light beaming onto the bed where a large duffel bag lay open. Jen and Will folded freshly laundered clothes and placed them in the container, bobbing their heads along to the music playing from the radio and talking occasionally.

"Thanks for helping me pack," Will said bashfully to his girlfriend, watching her as she placed a folded pair of shorts into the duffel bag.

Jen looked up at Will and smiled softly, "it's no problem. Besides, you helped me pack for Florida." She answered with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as she grabbed another pair of shorts.

Will couldn't help but laugh gently as he thought back to helping Jen with her own suitcase the day before. "Yeah, I did, but I got to pack your  _bikinis_. That was actually  _fun_."

Jen met Will's teasing smile and she picked up a pair of his boxers, her grin turning into a smirk when he blushed slightly as she swung the underwear around her finger playfully. "What and this  _isn't_  fun?!"

They both chuckled, a little breathless and their cheeks slightly pink as they continued to pack for a while. Will heaved a sigh of relief when he finally zipped up the bag and hauled it off his bed so that him and Jen could both lay down.

They were next to each other, their fingers lacing together but their attention on the white ceiling as they got caught up in their own thoughts for a moment. The warm sun beam tickling their skin with heat.

"I'm really going to miss you," Will whispered into the quiet of the room, turning his head just as Jen matched his movement, their eyes immediately locking in a soft gaze.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jen sighed sadly, a small frown creasing her smooth brow. She squeezed his hand slightly and a begrudging smile curved her lips. "But you'll have fun with the party exploring California and I'm sure I'll have a good time with my family."

"Yeah," Will mumbled, before exhaling a steady breath. "I just wish you could be there too…"

Jen scooted ever so slightly closer so that their foreheads were touching. "There  _will_ be a next time. It sounds like El and Max are definitely going to live in California, so I guess Lucas and Mike will too. So, we will have  _a lot_  of people to visit." She said happily, her positivity lifting Will's spirits.

"Plus," Jen said with a knowing smile. "We've still got today Mr Byers and you promised me a picnic."

Will laughed warmly, his smile widening with happiness as he stared at his girl. God he loved her so much. In one swift move he hoisted himself off the bed and held his hand out for his girlfriend, "Let's go Miss Hayes."

Jen giggled as she took Will's hand and allowed him to pull her off the bed. They made their way down the hall, smiling at each other every few steps as they reached the kitchen. His mom and Hop were both out at work and Mike and El had just gone to the grocery store with Max, Lucas and Dustin to pick snacks for the car journey to California.

Will set about making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Jen washed some fruit and arranged them into a salad complete with apple, grapes and pineapple. Once the Tupperware was sealed and packed into a picnic basket with some chips and lemonade, Will grabbed his sketch pad and pencils and left the house with Jen at his side.

They walked the path into the woods, moving strictly on memory. Will was positive he would be able to find their destination even with his eyes closed at this point. They passed Castle Byers and kept walking into the heart of the woods, the vast canopy of the trees beating off some of the hot sun rays.

They had found their destination over 6 months ago, after leaving their usual trail when Jen had wanted to explore some of the more unfamiliar spots in the forest. Hidden behind some brambles and broken trees was a lagoon, a  _beautiful_  lagoon.

It wasn't very big and housed a small clearing in front of the water, the trickling sound of the brook making the location feel like the type of place you would think about when meditating. It certainly had a beautiful aesthetic and Will felt calm here, it was a secret location just for him and Jen. Their personal piece of paradise that they didn't have to share with anyone else.

Jen took a large rolled up blanket which had been propped under her arm and carefully laid it out on the clearing, making sure to kick away any rocks or pebbles. They wanted to relax in comfort after all.

Will and Jen had been to the lagoon enough times to work on autopilot; Will placing the second blanket to the side ready for when they wanted to take a nap together, Jen pulling off her shoes, ready to dip her feet in the water while Will sat down and started to unpack the contents of the picnic basket. Jen soon joined him, and they sat opposite one another, grinning as they shared their sandwiches.

"I love it here," Jen mused as she bit into a strawberry, her light blue eyes taking in the beauty of the lagoon while Will took in the beauty of  _her_.

"Me too," he agreed with a content sigh before grabbing a few chips. "Do you think we'll always come back here?" Will couldn't help but ask, knowing that the future was always uncertain, no matter how much they could want something.

Jen however smiled brightly and nodded, "of course! Even when we've got children, this will still be our spot." A faint pink blush crept onto her cheeks as she realised what she had said, her eyes suddenly startled. "I mean…I'm not forcing you into having kids in the future or anything!" Jen blurted out.

Will grinned and sat up, reaching for her hand. Their fingers laced together perfectly, just like they always did. He looked into the beautiful eyes he adored so much, the blue even brighter in the sunlight and the yellow streaks more prominent. Will kind of loved the idea of his children having those eyes.

"I want that too," he said with a bashful smile, his own blush highlighting his cheeks. Will chuckled and squeezed Jen's hand, "obviously not until we're older. My mom had Jonathan straight out of high school, and while she has done an amazing job at bringing us up, I know she would have wanted us later in life."

Jen nodded in understanding as a sweet expression lifted her already beautiful features. "But I am glad she had you when she did, otherwise we might not have met."

Will grinned, his eyes dancing over her face for a moment as he tried to process how he had got so lucky to be able to call Jennifer Hayes his  _girlfriend_. And she was so much more than that, she was his partner, his best friend. And the only woman he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Girlfriend didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe how he felt about her.

"Even if I wasn't at the sandbox that day when we were five, I know we would have met anyway. It's fate," Will said quietly, a shy smile on his face as he stared at Jen and she gazed back, her eyes sparkling from a combination of love and the glow of the summer sun.

Jen sighed happily, never taking her eyes off Will even for a second as she said, "I don't think you realise how perfect you are for me. Mom always told me to find someone like my dad, and I know I've found him."

Will's heart sped up and he couldn't help the soft smile that quirked up on his lips, his body tingling with adoration and love. He knew how much Jen's dad had meant to her and losing him at such a young age had been incredibly cruel. But the fact that she could even compare him to her hero was humbling and overwhelmingly special.

His thumb stroked across the back of Jen's hand and he continued to smile at her, a tenderness in his eyes that was held only for her. "I hope I can always love and care for you the way you deserve, the way your dad would want you to be loved."

Jen's eyes were becoming watery, but she continued to smile as she sniffled and exhaled a shaky breath. "You already do," she replied quietly, her words heavy with emotion, making them both feel the weight of the importance in those three spoken words.

They continued to stare at each other until Jen giggled gently and wiped at her tears, "I'm sorry for getting so emotional. This is our last day together for over a week, I don't want to be like this."

Will shuffled forward on the blanket so that Jen was sat in between his legs. He reached out cupping her face and gently stroked away her fallen tears. "Never apologise for sharing your feelings Jen,  _please_." He leaned in and kissed her lips, Jen immediately sinking into his touch and kissing him back.

They stayed like that for a while, the only other sounds filling the air were the soft rustle of the leaves being blown gently by the breeze and the occasional bird song adding a beautiful melody to the clearing.

After a while Will chucked off his shoes and socks and joined Jen in the water, both of them laughing as they kicked up the water and splashed each other. By the time they got out and collapsed back onto the blanket, the sun was moving further west casting silhouettes through the rustling green trees.

"Right, stay still," Will chuckled as he set his sketch pad in his lap and looked up at his giggling girlfriend who was trying to be professional. She was sat in front of him, her legs tucked into her side as she tried and failed to wipe the smile off her face as she looked out into the distance while Will started to sketch her.

He worked in silence for a while, his brown eyes flickering between the rough white paper and onto his girlfriend who caught his gaze. Will gave Jen a playful tut and she laughed, straightening her back and lifting her chin as she looked back at the lagoon.

He carefully traced her outline, his gaze slowly moving along the curves of her body, all wrapped up in a white summer dress as the sketching pencil shaded across the paper. Will could feel his heart beat picking up its pace, the thumping of his pulse pounding in his ears as he found his eyes leaving the paper to look at Jen more than was needed for the drawings purpose.

She was mesmerising him. From the beautiful curves of her body, to the light blue and yellow of her eyes, those kissable pink soft lips, her high cheek bones and lightly freckle-dusted nose. As Will looked down at the paper and back up to his girlfriend, he realised he was looking at a masterpiece.

Sensing his stare, Jen slowly turned her head meeting his gaze. His green eyes were giving everything away, how floored he was by her beauty, how much he loved her…how much he  _wanted_  her to be his in everywhere.

Jen was staring back, a matching intensity in her eyes as her chest rose and fell heavily from the tension that had built between them.

Will carefully placed his sketch pad to the side of the blanket, not taking his eyes off Jen as he crawled closer to her. His heart was pounding, and his stomach was quivering with nerves, but he knew what he wanted, and he could see it reflected in her eyes.

The moment Will was in front of her, Jen brought her hand up to his cheek and he leaned his face into her touch, a shaky breath escaping his mouth before she pulled him closer and their lips crashed together in a passionate and overwhelming kiss that awoke all of Will's senses.

He clutched her to him like she was his life line, their mouths deepened together as the desire fuelled their bodies and heightened the moment. Their tongues danced, perfecting the dizzying rhythm that they had learnt over their years together.

Jen's hands fumbled with the back of her dress while they continued to kiss passionately. She felt the smooth white ribbon and pulled it loose. She moved back out of Will's hold and he opened his dazed eyes in confusion for a moment, wondering if she wanted to stop.

But she wasn't stopping.

Will watched in awe as Jen picked at the hem of her summer dress, her eyes on his, a confidence and promise flicking like ambers in her eyes as she pulled up the cotton material, exposing her body inch by inch.

Will gulped nervously, his heart racing faster than a train as he stared at her in awe. His gaze dancing over her eagerly, not knowing where to look first as Jen chucked her dress onto the daisy covered clearing.

She was wearing a simple white bra and white panties and she looked angelic to Will's wide pupil blown eyes. His jaw slacked as his gaze greedily took her in, she was _his_.

Jen got up onto her knees as Will blinked trying to clear his foggy mind as he hurried to copy her, both of them stumbling closer together as Jen's hands reached forward for his shirt. They shared a bashful smile as her fingers clutched around the material and pulled it up. Will lifted his arms and helped her to remove the clothing from his body.

They stared at one another for a moment, Jen's fingers trailing up and down his bare chest, making his breath stutter in anticipation. Will's hand moved through her long hair, his fingers tingling with the sweet sensation of her smooth locks tickling his skin. His palm rested at the back of her head and he pulled her closer for another kiss, this one gentler with a whisper of something  _more_.

Jen sighed sweetly into his mouth, her breathing warm and inviting, making Will dizzy as he clutched her hip and pulled her closer, her chest flush to his own. He needed to really feel her and so the hand in her hair caressed down her neck, making her shiver against his touch as they continued to kiss.

His palm was flat on her back until his fingers bumped against the material of her bra. Their kisses had become open mouthed again, hot and breathy as Will whispered, "is this okay?" against her lips. Jen nodded eagerly, a soft moan escaping her mouth as Will chased the sound with his tongue.

His fingers slowly trailed along the bra until he found the hooked clasps. He tried pulling, his brow creasing with frustration as it didn't give. He tried again, huffing in exasperation while Jen giggled against him, the heave of her chest against his sending shivers down his spine.

Will reluctantly moved his hand off her hip and with the use of both hands he managed to finally unsnap the bra, leaning back slightly to pull the straps down Jen's arms and free her of the annoying contraption.

His green eyes went immediately to her chest, his heart hammering and the blood racing to his groin as he once again took in the beauty of her body. Feeling more confident than the last time he had seen her breasts, Will quickly wrapped his arms around Jen and carefully lowered her onto the blanket.

Her back hit the knitted blanket and her long brunette locks fanned around her head like a halo. Will paused in his actions for a moment, his mouth parting in awe as he stared down at his girlfriend, naked except for her white panties. He had  _never_ seen such a beautiful sight in his whole life.

"What is it?" Jen whispered despite the fact that they were very much alone. Her words were laced with vulnerability and Will couldn't help but smile softly, his green eyes flooding with warmth and love.

"I just look at you, and you're  _so_  beautiful. I can't believe you're real, I can't believe you're  _mine_."

Jen's vibrant eyes widened in surprise, her vulnerability gone as a tenderness took over. Will didn't miss how her beautiful orbs glazed over with water for a moment as she quickly blinked away her tears. She reached up for him from where he was hovering above her on all fours. Her fingers caressed his cheek as she spoke, "I love you Will Byers. I can't believe you're real either, you're  _perfect_."

Will smiled lovingly, his heart fit to burst with how happy he felt. "I love you too," he whispered turning his head slightly, so he could leave a lingering kiss on Jen's palm which was against his cheek. "I love you more than  _anything_."

Jen looked up at him, her bare chest rising and falling heavily. "Then show me," she said breathlessly, their eyes locked together, showing everything they were feeling in the moment. "And let me show you."

Will lowered himself over Jen, bracing his body weight on his elbows and knees as he captured her lips with his own, both of them moaning at the rush of desire blazing through their bodies as their kisses became quickly heated and dizzying.

His lips eventually left Jen's, leaving a hot trail down her jaw and onto her neck. Will could feel Jen quivering underneath him, writhing with pleasure as he sucked at her neck and moved down to her collarbones. He shifted his hips, his erection almost painful and desperate for release.

"Will," Jen breathed out in a whimper as he left a path of wet kisses down to her breasts, his left hand coming up to caress her right breast while his tongue teased her left breast leaving her moaning underneath him as she arched her back into his touch.

Will was known for being shy and reserved, but in this moment his body had completely taken over. His senses filled with Jen, with the desire she gave him and the passion he gave her. He had no idea what he had been so scared about, his body knew exactly what to do and his heart laced every lust filled moment with a loving caress. Because while his primal instincts wanted to take over, to fulfil his own needs, _he_  wanted to fulfil hers too. He loved her, had loved her since he was a child and more than anything he wanted to worship her body, treat her with the tenderness she deserved.

His mouth left her breasts, moving down her smooth and toned stomach, leaving lingering hungry kisses on her skin as he breathed in her natural scent, his pupils dilating with want. Jen had propped herself on her elbows, breathlessly watching him through awe filled eyes as he reached the hollow of her hip.

Will's fingers caressed over the elastic of her panties, his own chest panting with anticipation as his green eyes scorched up her body and met her dazed blue orbs. "Can I take these off?" he whispered to her, his voice huskier than normal as he tried to ease his dry throat.

"Please," Jen nodded in a hushed voice, her mouth slightly parted as she continued to watch him almost in disbelief.

Will hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs, letting her kick them off when they had got too far down. He turned back to appraise her naked body, his breath catching as he took in her silken lines with respect and fascination.

His eyes slowly found her own and he was surprised to see the question lingering there, the openness and worry over what she thought his reaction would be to her naked skin.

Will leaned down pressing his lips to hers, sighing happily as their mouths moved together in a tender action, pliable with every caress filled with love. "You are breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered against her mouth, their hitched breaths mingling. "And I'm an artist, I should know."

Jen laughed gently, Will grinning against her lips, his eyes sparkling with happiness as she looked up at him, seeing the truth in his gaze. Her eyes softened and then glistened with fire, "Will," she said breathlessly, not needing to say anything else for him to understand. She wanted  _more_ , and he wanted to give her more.

His mouth worked its way back down her body, Will took his time, relishing in every smooth glide of her skin under the pads of his fingers, the sound of her whimpers mixed with his heavy breathing.

He couldn't deny his nerves as he reached the hollow of her hips again, never having given her oral sex like this before and worrying he would do it wrong. Will took a deep breath, knowing that if he wanted her to feel comfortable during sex then she needed to be relaxed,  _this_ would relax her.

Will carefully pushed Jen's legs apart, kneeling down further as he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her still as he reached her core, tentatively pressing a kiss to her clit, her gasped response making them both startle for a moment. Will felt a smile quirking up his lips, a rare confidence thumping in his blood. He could do this.

He licked at her clit loving the sounds she was eliciting as he experimented further, his tongue everywhere before his mouth moved back to her most sensitive body part, sucking on her clit while she whimpered and moaned loudly, her pelvis rocking against his mouth.

"Will," Jen keened, her body arching as her hand fumbled into his hair and gripped at the locks. He found it all kind of _hot_ , especially when he looked up and saw her thrashing against the blanket, her spare hand fisting at the knitted material while she tugged at his hair with the other.

Feeling braver and a lot more confident, Will stroked his right hand over her inner thigh before he rubbed at her core and then pressed a finger inside of her, marvelling at how wet she already was. He added in another finger without too much difficulty and after a bit of fumbling and more coordination, he managed to find a rhythm of pumping his fingers in and out of her hot and wet core while sucking and nibbling at her clit.

Jen was writhing and trembling against him, rocking her hips almost frantically as she chased her orgasm. Will found his own hips moving, thrusting against the blanket roughly as he tried to get a bit of friction, his brow sweating and his body itching with desire for the beauty in front of him. He might have been a gentleman, but god did he want her.

"W-Will," Jen gasped as her head thrashed across the blanket, "I'm…I'm…" Her incoherent words died out as she arched her back and let out a low and very long moan of pleasure. Will held onto her tightly as she rode the wave of her orgasm, absolutely entranced by how her tight muscles squeezed around his fingers and then fluttered like beating wings.

Will pulled back, breathless as he stared at Jen. She was back leaning on her elbows and looking at him in amazement, her bare chest heaving with every shaky breath. "That was…" she shook her head, her pupils even more blown than earlier. " _Amazing_."

Will couldn't help but grin, feeling oddly proud as he crawled back up Jen's naked body and kissed her sweetly. "Yeah?" he asked against her mouth, his lips curving into a smile as they mirrored her own.

"Yes." Jen sighed dreamily, her bright blue eyes dancing over Will's face, a mixture of gratitude, happiness and desire glowing in her gaze. There was a moment when they just looked at each other, the only sound being the birds chirping and the trickling of water. But then Jen's hands moved abruptly into Will's hair and she pulled his face down to hers, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss, desperate moans and gasps filling the tranquil space.

Jen's hands ran down Will's body, her fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts and boxers as she tried to impatiently tug them down. "I want you," she said breaking away from his lips to catch her breath as their foreheads rested together. "I want you _now_."

Will nodded against her, breathless as his heart raced with excitement, nerves and exhilaration. Together they pulled down his shorts and boxers and he kicked them off his feet, only feeling self-conscious when he turned back to Jen and found her gaze was on his erection, which was bobbing eagerly.

He felt a blush immediately flood into his cheeks and he cleared his throat making Jen startle, blink and meet his eyes. She was blushing too, but she smiled shyly biting her lower lip as her hands moved to his torso pulling him forward.

"Sorry," she said still nibbling at her bottom lip as her blue eyes flickered down to his crotch again. "It's just…it's a little intimidating I guess…"

Will frowned, leaning forward to stroke a few loose locks of hair away from Jen's face, watching her carefully. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he whispered gently. Yeah, he was hoping that they would have sex, but he was never going to pressure her into  _anything_.

Jen looked back up his body, her eyes calmer and her smile softer as she locked him in an intimate gaze. "No, I want to. I want this so much and I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

Will couldn't help but grin, his confidence soaring as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he whispered before leaving lingering kisses on her cheeks, nose and forehead.

"I love you too," Jen sighed happily, closing her eyes for a moment and just accepting his love and adoration. She took a deep breath, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked back up at him, her hands wrapping around his back. "I'm ready."

Will took a shaky breath and repositioned himself so that he was fully in the cradle of Jen's thighs. One arm rested above her head while his free hand guided his erection to her core, their bare stomachs pressed together, rising and falling with anticipation.

Their eyes locked together as Will very slowly pushed in, entering Jen for the first time as they gasped in unison. Jen's eyes widening from the stretch and pressure that she felt, and Will's from the euphoric feeling of her extremely tight walls clenching to his erection. He suddenly realised how easy it would be to go over the edge, the feeling was the most overwhelming thing he had ever experienced.

"Are you okay?" Will choked out through his constricted throat as he tried desperately to stay in control of the situation. He looked down at Jen, his sweaty forehead against hers as he continued to move as carefully as he could.

"Yes," Jen answered breathlessly, her panting chest brushing against Will's, the feel of skin on skin making him shiver with desire. "Just…just keep moving," she told him in a tense voice as she wrapped her legs around his hips, making them both gasp as Will was pulled further into her heated core. He threw his head back in pleasure for a moment, so incredibly overwhelmed. Taking a few deep breaths of his own Will started to thrust his hips, trying to find a rhythm that wasn't so stuttered.

He leaned forward again, kissing her lips almost desperately, needing the reassurance that she was okay as his hip movements became less awkward and more purposeful. Jen entwined their hands, her elbows propped against the blanket giving Will a better grip as they made love, looking into each other's eyes, mouths slightly open in awe at the incredible feeling of finally being one entity. The air filled with their love, with the sound of their gasps, shudders and kisses as they explored each other properly for the very first time.

It was their special moment, with the person they loved the most. The feeling of soul mate being whispered against their joint skin and their beating hearts as they moved together, their lips still joined as they moaned and gasped with each other's desire to be as close as possible.

"More," Jen whispered in a moan, her own hips stuttering to match Will's rhythm as they moved together.

Will started to speed up, but the quicker he thrusted the quicker the fire seemed to consume him. He could feel it sweeping through his body, all of his blood in his groin, boiling with desire and desperate for release.

"Jen," Will gasped as they rocked together, their breaths heavy and their bodies slick with sweat. "I'm not…I'm not going to last much longer."

Jen was panting, her beautiful lips parted as she inhaled and exhaled sharply, her eyes glazed over with desire as she stared up at Will, just as turned on by his reactions to sex as he was with hers. "That's okay," she replied. "It feels so good Will."

He tried to hold on for her, wanting her to orgasm first but it just seemed impossible. With the way she  _felt_ , hot, wet and tight; and the way she  _sounded_ , gasping and whimpering his name; and the way she  _looked_ , her skin flushed and glowing from her earlier orgasm, her breasts pressed against his chest, the desire in the beautiful expressive eyes he loved so much. It was all too much, and when Will felt the twitch in his balls he knew he was done.

His forehead pressed to Jen's as he sped up, wanting to give her the best rhythm as she moaned and whined underneath him, his fingers tightening in her hold as he locked eyes with her, the orbs of blue and yellow the last thing he saw before his vision went blurry, he was practically seeing stars as he groaned loudly, his hips doing two more final thrusts before he exploded.

"Jen!" Will shouted, a deep groan ripping from his chest as he closed his eyes tight and felt his orgasm flow from him, his body shuddering and writhing from the pleasure before he went numb, unable to move, only able to try and catch his breath.

Jen was breathless too as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck, pressing loving kisses to his forehead, temple, cheeks and then capturing his lips, their mouths moving passionately together as they moaned, the last stirrings of desire slipping across their tongues.

"That was amazing," Jen sighed happily, a large and content grin plastered on her face as she continued to kiss any part of Will's face that she could reach.

He smiled blissfully but then cringed as he remembered something kind of important. "But you didn't get to orgasm. I'm…I'm sorry."

Jen looked at him in surprise and then giggled, "don't be stupid. It's perfectly normal Will  _and_ I got to have an  _amazing_   _orgasm_ thank you very much!" she teased, poking his ribs with her fingers and making him jump and then laugh at her playfulness as she referred to the earlier oral sex.

Will carefully pulled out, feeling slightly awkward by the mess he had caused until Jen reached for the picnic basket and pulled out some wet wipes she had brought for their fingers after eating fruit. He smiled at her thankfully, both of them silently cleaning up before laying back down on the blanket, Will grabbing the spare to cover their naked bodies.

They faced one another, Jen slowly tracing Will's jawline with her thumb while he stroked her hair, his eyes focused on her beautiful face. "Was it…okay?" he couldn't help but ask after a while, his voice quiet and vulnerable. He knew he wasn't ever going to be a Casanova when it came to sex, especially on their first time, but he hoped it wasn't something that Jen would regret.

The look on her face though immediately told him he was being foolish. "It was perfect," she sighed happily leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the tip of Will's nose.

"Really?" he laughed, knowing she hadn't got the chance to orgasm from the actual sex part.

She rolled her eyes playfully and then nuzzled her nose against his. "Yes really! It was everything I hoped it would be and more. But most importantly, it was with _you_. And I could never regret that."

Will's heart soared, his smile doubling in size as he stared at his girlfriend, his  _soul mate_. "I love you," he said in a breathless rush.

Jen giggled, endorphins and happiness making her feel like she was on cloud nine. "I love you too."

Will continued to stroke her hair for a moment before his fingers slowly traced down her neck, collarbone and the curve of her body. He looked down at her naked form under the blanket and a playful smirk quirked onto his lips. His eyes locked again with Jen, "wanna go for a swim?"

Jen looked at him in surprise for a moment and then laughed softly, "and what exactly do you mean by  _swim_  Mr Byers?"

Will bit his lower lip to try and contain his foolish grin. He sat up, bringing Jen with him. "Well, I think you'll just have to wait and found out," he teased as they both stumbled to their feet, eagerness and desire circulating through their bodies as they rushed to the water.

Blissfully happy foolish teens who were having the time of their life.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god did I really just put that cringe line about "time of their life" after them watching Dirty Dancing is what started all of this off?! Why yes I did. (Hides head under pillow)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this Wen mini series! I had a lot of fun with this story and I'm excited to get started on the Lumax one. There won't be a Dustin and Laura one purely because this is about them being teens before TLYD sequel. Laura will obviously appear in the sequel so don't worry :-) 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this final chapter! Love you all! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think as I'm a little nervous of writing about a couple that isn't Mileven! 


End file.
